Hide and Go Seek
by funmaker31
Summary: COMPLETE!This is a short story about Kagome and Inuyasha who have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 years now. Will Inuyasha pop the question during a game of hide and go seek? I think he needs a little push from the Ruroni Kenshin crew!crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Funmaker here, yeah it's been a long time but here is my first short story fic! It will consist of three chapters. I'm excited! As I have said before, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the Rurouni Kenshin characters. If you wish to use some aspect of my story please ask me by email. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL! Thank you:) Okay here it goes! Enjoy.

**Hide and Go Seek **

**by funmaker**

It was a fresh summer's evening...

"Wait a minute what are you talking about!" yelled a mysterious character.

"The story! It did happen in the summer!" yelled funmaker.

"Yeah! But not in the evening! Start over!" yelled a mysterious character.

"Fine!" yelled funmaker.

"And this time start with me! I want to be included!" yelled a mysterious character.

"Shut up already! I said fine!" yelled funmaker.

Kaoru Kamiya had finally arrived in the city.

"Ah, It's so nice finally taking a vacation once in a while. The city is so beautiful." said Kaoru.

Kaoru had been invited by her distant relatives to meet their family and stay for the summer. She was very anxious and wanted to get on with things.

"I think I'll go visit them...now! " Kaoru exclaimed and left the airport.

"Kagome!" called Kagome's mother.

"Yes Mom?" said Kagome rushing towards her mother.

"Kagome could you be a dear and let your cousin share your room? I hear it's a girl and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable in either of the boy's rooms." said Kagome's mother.

"Okay! I'll just go get some extra blankets and pillows." said Kagome rushing off to retrieve the items she had indicated.

"What's wrong with her staying in my room Mom? She's a relative and there's no way I'd commit incest!" yelled Karl who had obviously overheard Kagome and his mother's conversation.

"Eeww! Just the thought makes me want to puke." said Sota.

"Now now boys! I wasn't accusing you of anything. Sota could you go and sweep the yard for me? Karl move that chair into the dinning room." said Kagome's mother.

Kagome's mother, Kathy, had three children. Among them were (in the order of eldest to youngest) Karl, Kagome, and Sota. Karl and Kagome were twins and Karl was older by twenty seconds; they both were 18, Sota was 16. Their late father was dead and their Grandfather now resided in a nice little house in the United States Of America always saying that he was tired of the "Japan" life. Upon doing so he found a relative of which none of the Higurashi's knew they had.

Kaoru Kamiya, a 17 year old American girl and a distant cousin of the Higurashi's. They had decided to take her in as a summer vacation trip as well as a family reunion. Kagome, like Kaoru, was so anxious at the thought of meeting someone new that when the door bell rang she bolted right to the front door.

"Kagome! Now don't open that door til everyone is present." said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Okay." said Kagome cheerfully.

"Is everyone here?" asked Mrs.Higurashi.

"Yes." said Karl, Kagome, and Sota in unison.

"Alright Kagome, you can open the door now." said Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome turned the door knob and opened the door revealing a young and pretty teenage girl. She was smiling so brightly that she didn't seem to have noticed the door had opened. Kagome decided to speak.

"Hello. How may I help you?" said Kagome unsure of herself.

"Oh, Hello! Is this the Higurashi residence?" said the teenage girl equally unsure of herself.

"Why yes it is! You wouldn't happen to be Kaoru Kamiya would you?" asked Kagome.

Kaoru nodded.

"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi! We've been expecting you." said Kagome.

Kaoru jumped up with excitement, ran up and hugged Kagome tightly while yelling, "Cousin! Cousin Kagome! Cousin!"

Kaoru repeated this course of action with the rest of the Higurashi family members. After a very heart warming encounter they all started to get ready for bed.

"I still can't believe I'm here! This is so exciting!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Yes I agree." said Kagome, "You can sleep here if you like or you can have the bed. Which ever suits you best."

"Really? Well... can we share the bed together?" asked Kaoru.

Kagome smiled, "Sure!"

After the lights were turned out and they were both under the covers Kaoru started a conversation. "Too bad Karl's my relative."

"Why you say that?" asked Kagome.

"Because he's pretty hot!" Kaoru yelled.

"What! Karl!" Kagome yelled.

Suddenly the door burst open and the lights turned on revealing Karl with with a button pajama shirt that wasn't buttoned and matching pajama pants that were a little tight. "You called?" asked Karl.

Kagome couldn't take it any more. "Karl get out!" yelled Kagome as she jumped out the bed and ran towards Karl.

Karl bolted out the door and ran in his room.

"Wow I'm glad Kenshin and the others weren't here to see that." said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry. Let's go to bed now Kaoru." said Kagome.

"Yeah, let's." said Kaoru as they both went to bed and fell asleep soundly.

And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Funmaker here, yeah it's been a long time but here is my first short story fic! It will consist of three chapters. I'm excited! Here's the second chapter! As I have said before, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I do however own "Karl" (Kagome's brother) I made him up. If you wish to use some aspect of my story please ask me by email. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL! Thank you:) Okay here it goes! Enjoy.

**Hide and Go Seek **

**by funmaker**

The next few days were a lot of fun but not as fun as they would be today...

I am Kaoru Kamiya, remember? I came to Tokyo, Japan to meet the family I never knew I had! For the past few days I have gotten to know the "Higurashis" and have come to like them very much. Maybe I can come back next summer vacation. Well, it's too early to think about that now, I just have to enjoy myself.

"Alright, now everyone has everything?" asked Mrs.Higurashi.

"Yes mom, so go! Everything will be fine." assured Kagome.

"Okay. Karl you know how to contact me right? If anything goes wrong-"

"Yeah mom I'll call you right away, won't even give it a second thought." said Karl.

"I know. It's just that I want everything to be perfect while I'm gone and I want Kaoru to have a wonderful time here." said Mrs.Higurashi.

"I will Mrs.Higurashi! Don't worry, go or you'll be late." said Kaoru.

"Okay. I'll see you later!" and with that Mrs.Higurashi left.

Karl couldn't contain his happiness,"Yes! I thought she would never leave! Now to have some fun!"

"Karl I don't know what kind of 'fun' you expect to have but if it has anything to do with the words 'Party At My House' you will be experiencing some serious pain." said Kagome.

"Yeah it does Kagome and I'm aware that mom will kill me when she gets back. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Now, let's call the guests!" exclaimed Karl.

"No she won't cause I will kill you right here and now!" warned Kagome.

"Forget what I said. Everyone behave like responsible boring young adults." said Karl.

"Well you could still invite some friends over Karl, Kagome did before mom left." said Sota.

"Oh is that so?" asked Karl glaring at Kagome.

"So what Karl it has nothing to do with you and Sota stop spying on me !" yelled Kagome.

"Spy on you! Please! I read your mind." said Sota.

"Read Kagome's mind? What!" gasped Kaoru

"Oh like that's any better!" yelled Kagome completely ignoring Kaoru.

"It is." said Sota.

"End of meaningless conversation! So Kagome how many girlfriends did you invite?" asked Karl.

"Let's see...hmm. Sango, Yura, Kagura, Ayame...four." said Kagome.

"Alright I'll invite four of the guys! Sota go get me the the phone!" said Karl.

"Why I got to do it!" yelled Sota.

"Because I said so!" yelled Karl.

"Fine! Whatever." said Sota while running towards the phone.

"Won't that be like inviting guests to a party?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome," said Karl getting up from his chair and wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulders, "you think to much. Just relax, there will be no party. Alright?" said Karl.

"Um okay." said Kagome.

"Besides I would love to meet your friends Kagome! As well as Karl's!" said Kaoru.

"Cool cause the guys are on their way." said Sota while siting down on the couch.

"And now for the hard part." said Karl.

"What's that?" asked Kaoru.

"Waiting." said Sota, Karl, and Kagome in unison.

After a couple of minutes of silence Kaoru finally decided to ask.

"Where did Mrs.Higurashi go?" asked Kaoru.

"Duh! To her job." said Sota.

"So what's her job?" asked Kaoru.

"Mom's job is kind of like a doctor." said Kagome.

"More like a nurse." said Karl.

"Uh...kind of like a doctor, more like a nurse?" asked Kaoru now confused.

Sota gave a heaved sigh then proceeded with an answer, " Mom is a priestess with spiritual powers, at her job she uses those powers to heal people. She's saved many lives."

"Oh I see." said Kaoru.

"Still we like to use the term 'Miko' instead of 'priestess' ." said Karl.

"YOU like to use the term." said Kagome correcting Karl.

"Why is that?" asked Kaoru.

"Because men with these same spiritual powers have developed the name 'Mikonen' which sounds much more handsome than 'priest' in my opinion." said Karl.

"Oh, well I don't really understand the word 'Miko' or 'Mikonen' so I'll just stick with 'priest' and 'priestess'. " said Kaoru.

"Jeez! What's taking those girls so long!" yelled Kagome changing the subject.

"Yeah the guys should have arrived by now." said Karl looking extremely annoyed.

"There must be traffic in the vortex." said Sota.

"Yeah." said Kagome and Karl in unison.

"Vortex? What's-"

"Don't ask." said Kagome, Sota, and Karl in unison interrupting Kaoru.

"Umm, okay." said Kaoru.

"Now we wait some more." said Kagome and everyone heaved a heavy sigh.

Thanks everyone! That's the end of this chapter! Almost the end of the story too! One more chapter to go! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm Funmaker and here is my first short story fanfic! It will consist of three chapters as I said before. Here's the third and last chapter! Again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I do however own "Karl" (Kagome's twin brother) I made him up so ownership of "Karl" belongs to me, Funmaker. If you wish to use some aspect of my story please ask me by email. DO NOT STEAL! Thank you :) In addition this is the chapter where my M rating takes effect so all of you who don't like "lemons" I am warning you in advance. Enjoy.

**Hide and Go Seek **

**by funmaker**

After an hour of meaningless waiting Kagome and Karl's 'guests' had managed to arrive...

Kaoru was in the kitchen drinking a Dr.Pepper, "Karl was right, waiting is the hard part. I mean where do these friends of theirs live? On the other side of the world! Jeez!" shouted Kaoru starting to get annoyed.

"Oh well I guess I better go back and wait in the living room with everyone else." said Kaoru walking out the kitchen and walking into what seemed to be a brick wall. Kaoru looked up to see what appeared to be a blue wall, a handsome man with silver hair stepped out.

"Huh? Oh crap Kohaku must of sent me to the wrong house! Now how am I supposed to meet Karl!" yelled the handsome male.

Kaoru was so enticed by this handsome man's features once she saw his dog ears she didn't even acknowledge them. Now she did, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! It's a Werewolf! Aaahhh!" yelled Kaoru falling on the ground and pointing at the man she thought was a werewolf.

"Werewolf! Where!" shouted the 'werewolf' .

"Kaoru! What's wrong!" yelled Kagome as she ran in the kitchen. Karl and Sota ran in after her.

"Kagome? So I am at the right house? Never mind that, this girl said she saw a werewolf but I don't see anything!" shouted the 'werewolf'.

"Inuyasha isn't it obvious? Look who she's pointing at." said Karl.

Inuyasha looked at Kaoru to notice that she was pointing at him. "What the hell! I'm no werewolf!"

"You're not?" asked Kaoru confused.

"No," said Kagome, "he's a dog demon, his name is Inuyasha and he's my boyfriend." said Kagome holding on to Inuyasha's arm.

"B-but...h-h-he...d-d-d-dog ears a-a-a-nd... okay. Nice-nice to meet you... I-Inu-yasha." stuttered Kaoru getting up off the floor.

"Yeah." said Inuyasha paying no attention to Kaoru's stuttering. "Kagome I thought you said you had a meeting and that I couldn't come over and I'm sure meetings only last a couple of hours and since when do you have a job?"

"Inuyasha! What I said was I was meeting my long lost cousin and that it was a family event so you shouldn't come over." explained Kagome.

"Whatever, you just didn't want me to come over and seduce you." said Inuyasha in a sexy voice.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome in a embarrassed tone.

"Hey! Break it up, I don't want to see any of that ok! Not with my idol and my sister...yuck!" said Sota disgusted.

"Hey better Inuyasha than some OTHER guy." said Karl strongly implying the one guy that came to everyone's mind, _Kouga!_ Having this thought gave some people in the room the shivers.

Soon afterward the blue wall appeared again and more people came out. After a heart warming welcome with everyone (Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, Hiten, Sango, Ayame, Yura, and Kagura) it was time to decide the activities they would participate in.

"Let's go to a club." said Karl.

"Not another club." sighed Sota.

"The suggestion didn't include you coming along Squirt." said Karl.

Sota turned bright red, "I- I have to go." stuttered Sota as he ran out the kitchen towards his room.

"That was evil Karl." said Sango.

"Yes I have to agree with Lady Sango." said Miroku.

"I don't get it, why was he embarrassed?" asked Kaoru.

"Because Karl called him 'Squirt' which has an embarrassing memory attached to it." explained Kagome.

"Who cares! Are we going to a club or not?" asked Karl

"Well I have an idea." said Kaoru.

"What's your idea Kaoru?" asked Kagome.

"Hide and Go Seek, the Adult version." said Kaoru.

"Sweet! You know Kaoru I knew you'd fit right in. You go girl!" said Karl giving Kaoru the thumbs up.

"Well for it to work we would need a park, or a field." said Kaoru.

"How about a forest?" suggested Kagura.

"That would be perfect!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"We could use Sota to make some traps or something." suggested Karl.

"Yes but you had to go an embarrass him like that Karl! You think he'll want to help us now!" yelled Kagome.

"I can persuade him." said Yura as she left the living room.

Two minutes passed and Yura was back in the room with Sota who's face was red all of over.

"So...we gonna go now?" asked Sota avoiding everyone's eyes.

Everyone stared at Sota and Yura wide-eyed.

"What she do to ya Squirt-I-mean Sota?" asked Karl.

"Oh a little of this...little of that." answered Yura.

"Can we go now!" Sota shouted getting aggravated.

"Let's go ladies. After you Karl." said Miroku as Karl stepped in front of everyone and created a green wall.

"I thought the vortex was blue Karl." said Kagome.

"It is, this is my vortex," said Karl as everyone stared at him,"I like green." In a split second everyone was in a forest. After a few preparations everyone was ready to play.

"Ok for the people in the cheap seats here are the rules. Rule number 1: It will be the guys against the girls. When you see a purple light it's the guys turn to seek and the girls turn to hide a pink light is vice versa.

"Rule number 2 : Everyone will be given a bag, also there are hidden trap doors located in the forest. Either they help you get away from your pursuer or they put you right in front of them. So be careful.

"Rule number 3: When a person is caught they have to give up a piece of their clothing (shirts, pants, etc..). Kind of like Strip Poker. So everyone understand the rules of the game? Any questions?" asked Kaoru.

"I have one," asked Kagome feeling a little self conscious,"what happens when you're completely naked?"

"Hmm good question!" said Kaoru completely clueless.

"How about, the person to first become naked gets to choose a partner of the opposite sex to be completely naked with them?" answered Karl smiling evilly.

"Yeah that sounds great Karl!" exclaimed Kaoru with delight.

"No! It sounds like something Miroku would say!" yelled Kagome.

"Why Lady Kagome, I'm hurt." said Miroku pretending to cry.

"Okay well since everyone's ready...Ready-set-GO!" yelled Sota throwing his crystal ball in the air producing a pink light.

"All the guys hide!" shouted Kaoru smiling.

The first round Karl ended up finding Kagome...

"Oh hell no! Okay look, we never saw each other deal?" asked Karl.

"Deal!" answered Kagome as they both left in opposite directions with a disgusted look on their faces.

As Kagome and Karl had their encounter so did Miroku and Sango...

_Oh no! Miroku is gaining on me! _thought Sango.

"Oh Lady Sango! You can run but you can't hide!" Miroku called out to Sango.

Sango ran til she saw a square platform on the ground. _One of those traps Kaoru was talking about! Well...it's worth a try. _Sango walked on the platform and soon was falling from the sky. Sango did the only thing she could do, she screamed.

Miroku heard Sango's scream. He looked about frantically, then he gazed up at the sky. He spotted her and caught her. "It would seem, Lady Sango, that I have found you." said Miroku.

Sango looked up at Miroku, "Whatever Miroku you just got lucky."

"And a lucky man I shall stay." said Miroku, "Now I think you owe me a piece of your clothing..."

A couple of rounds later everyone was running around in their underwear. Kagome had a boundless amount of luck during the game, she somehow managed to keep finding Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to be her luck as he kept following her scent and capturing her or deliberately letting her catch him.

Another round went by and the girls and the guys were half naked (topless). It was the final round and it was the color was...

"The color is purple!" yelled Sota as all the guys started cursing under their breaths in outrage and the girls started squealing in delight.

Inuyasha kept contemplating on whether or not to let Kagome find her. On one hand he could choose her to be naked with him, on the other hand everyone else gets to see him naked. He decide to make her chase him for a while.

Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes at Kagome and yelled,"Bet you can't catch me!" and ran off.

Kagome got so scared she jumped 5 feet high in the air. Once she landed she ran after Inuyasha," Inuyasha! You are so going to pay for scaring me like that!"

Inuyasha ran til he almost ran into Kagura. "That was too close for comfort. I'd hate to have Kagura find me." he said disgusted. Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. "Uh-oh." said Inuyasha.

"Uh-oh is right! Take them off Inuyasha." said Kagome not fully aware of what she was saying. She was too proud of herself for catching Inuyasha.

"Okay," said Inuyasha removing his boxers and throwing them at Kagome's face. "here you go."

"How dare you Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome yanking the boxers off of her face and staring at a very naked Inuyasha. Her face turned bright red and she shrieked, "Ahh! I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha just smiled. Then he started laughing, "Hahahaha! Okay Kagome time for you to take them off!"

"Huh? What do you mean!" Kagome yelled turning to face Inuyasha as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

When Inuyasha finished the kiss Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and said, "Okay." she stepped back and took off the rest of her clothes. Kagome was blushing so hard she couldn't even look at Inuyasha.

"Kagome you look beautiful." said Inuyasha embracing Kagome.

"Uh-hmmmm...I'm so embarrassed I don't know what to say." whispered Kagome.

"Kagome there's something I've always wanted to ask you." said Inuyasha.

"There is? What?" asked Kagome.

"Well, you've been my girlfriend for two years now and I love you...and I know you love me." said Inuyasha

"Of course, you know I love you Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"Yea...I...uh...hmm," Inuyasha sighed. _Inuyasha just say it already! _Inuyasha thought. _Ok, _"Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome squealed with happiness, "Oh Inuyasha! I'm so happy! Yes! I'll marry you!" Kagome said while tears streamed down her face. She was hugging Inuyasha so tight he could hardly breathe.

"Yeah...I'm happy too Kagome but, I can't breathe!" Inuyasha coughed out.

"Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry Inuyasha! Are you ok?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, um here." said Inuyasha giving her the diamond ring he had bought her.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. We're going to be so happy together Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome jumping on Inuyasha and embracing him tight again.

In that moment Sota came out of the bushes and yelled, "Yes! Finally! Woo-hoo! Inuyasha's my brother! Yeah!"

Everyone came out clapping and shouting things like, "Yeah! Congratulations! Woo-hoo! You guys rock!"

"Hey has anyone seen Kaoru?" asked Karl.

Everyone shook their heads 'no'.

"I wonder where she could be..." said Karl.

Over at Starbucks Coffee House...

"Hey, can I have a strawberries and creme frappaccino?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes. Your total is three dollars and seventy cents." said the clerk.

"Here you go." said Kaoru.

"Here's your frappaccino. Come again." said the clerk.

"Ahh this is the life!" said Kaoru.

"Um...Ms. Kaoru what drink is that you have there?" asked Kenshin

"Oh this is a-Kenshin! What are you doing here!" Kaoru exclaimed she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey little Missy we came here because Kenshin here was worried about you." said Sanosuke.

"But Sano, you were the one that was worried that you were." said Kenshin.

"Yeah did you meet your other family? Were they nice?" asked Yahiko.

"You guys brought Yahiko! What's the matter with you!" yelled Kaoru, "And of course they were nice what kind of question is that Yahiko!"

"I was just asking'! " Yahiko yelled in Kaoru's face.

"Uh Ms. Kaoru, Yahiko you shouldn't fight that you shouldn't." said Kenshin trying to calm them both down.

"Shut up Kenshin what do you know anyway." said Kaoru.

"Well I know you came here to get your cousin's boyfriend to propose to her that you did." said Kenshin.

"Wait how do you know that Kenshin!" yelled Kaoru.

"We read the letter your cousin's mom sent you." said Sanosuke showing Kaoru the letter she had received.

_Dear Kaoru Kamiya,_

_I am Mrs. Higurashi your aunt. My daughter Kagome (your cousin) has been in a relationship with her boyfriend for two years now and he hasn't popped the question yet. I know he plans to because I saw him staring at a ring he bought her. It would mean so much to me if you could help him gain the courage to ask her. Thank you, I can't wait to meet you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs.Higurashi._

"Sanosuke who gave you permission to go through my stuff!" yelled Kaoru.

"Well you helped him ask her right? So that means we can go home now." said Yahiko.

"Yeah ok let's go." said Kaoru, " I made sure to leave them a note when I left."

"Then we should be on our way that we should." said Kenshin.

"Yes...that we should." said Kaoru.

_Dear Higurashi family,_

_Thank you for inviting me to stay at you home. I enjoyed my stay very much. I hope we will get to visit each other again very soon. Tell Kagome I said congratulations on your marriage! I hope I'll be invited! Please give Inuyasha and Kagome my best wishes! Tell Karl he'll find a special someone for him to love someday. As for Sota tell him I know he is going to be the world's greatest Mikonen! I hope I have fulfilled your request Mrs. Higurashi. Til we meet again._

_With much love,_

_Kaoru Kamiya._

(AN: I really do not like it when people explain the feeling of the kiss in great detail it is a waste of a paragraph, in MY OPINION, but if you really want it then review me with a request and I'll edit the story and add some. THERE MUST BE AT LEAST 10 REVIEW REQUESTS FOR THE "EXTREME DETAILS" TO BE ADDED! I'm sorry but I would like that amount so if you feel cheated just ask your friends to review as well, 8 or 9 is also acceptable. Thank you )

That's the end of the story I hope you enjoyed it! I sure did! It took forever to write! LOL! Please review. Check out my other stories as well! Funmaker


End file.
